Opening and Closing to Barney's Fun
ANIMALS ANIMALS: Day Animals and night animals of their stories of wildlife around the earth. DAY ANIMALS: Hoppy and Karen are kangaroos from Australia.They always had exercise. Rio is a jaguarundi who lives in Brazil.He looks different than Zazle. Splash is an otter who lives in the river.He swims. Bevel is a beaver who lives in the lake.He builds everything. Seashell and suly are sea otters who live in the ocean. Croco is a crocodile who lives in the swamp lake. Aj is an allegator who also live in the swamp.He is always snaps everything. Edwin is an elephant who lives in Africa with Chico and Chloe. Riley is a rhinoceros who lives in Africa with Edwin. Roary is a marmot who lives in the mountains. Rex is a hyrax who lives in Africa with Edwin Speedy is a hare who lives in the forest. Wizard is a wolverine who lives in the forest. RZ is a mountain goat who lives in the mountains. Quizza is a field hamster who lives underground.She works with digs. Digs is a mole who lives underground with quizza.He always dig. Poly is a possum who lives in the woods. Ozzie is a weasel who lives the forest. Opez is an opossum who lives in forest. Kasey is a cougar who lives in the mountains with lax and squeaky.She roars with gizzle bear. Zazle is a jaguar who lives in the rain forest. Ticzen is a leopard who lives in Africa with Chloe.He looks the same with zazle and Chloe. Louis is a lemur who lives in Africa.He always leeps from branch then another branch. Mr.buck is a deer is a who lives in the forest. Blizzard is a polar bear who lives in Antarctica.he always sled and snowboarding. Fred is a Fox who lives in the woods.He always smart than other animals. Gina is a giraffe who lives in Kenya.She always eats leaves. Jack is a jackal who lives in Egypt.He always does Egyptian dance. Scarlet is a squirrel who also lives in the woods.She eats nuts every Autumn. King Leo is a lion who lives in Africa.He roars with his wife,queen Coco. Queen coco is a lioness and king Leo's wife who lives in Africa with him.She is a queen of Africa. Flame and shira are red pandas who lives in Asia.They are playful. Speckles is a snow leopard who lives in Asia with flame and shira.She hides in the snow. Spots is a dog who lives in the backyard.He always running after squirrel s in the tree. Anna is a cat who lives in the backyard with spots.She always catch mice. Henry is a lazy badger who lives in the woods with Fred and scarlet.He is always lazy,grouchy,and wined. Winky is an alley cat who lives in the alley.He is always clumsy. Spencel is a street dog who lives in Mexico.He is friends with winky. Bungo is a dingo who lives in Australia with hoppy and Karen.He is zippy. Zoey is a Chinese ferret badger from Beijing.She is kind at animals. Saatchi is a Japanese marten from Japan.He is always taking care of his tree. Haiku is a Japanese weasel who also lives in Japan with with Saatchi.He is always nervous. Hoku is a Japanese badger who lives in Tokyo.He is quick,but not Henry. Squeaky is a pika who lives in the mountains.She has loud squeaks. Joey is a wallaby who lives in Australia with bungo,hoppy,and Karen.He also has exercising. Chloe and Chico are cheetahs who lives in Africa.They had energy. Kuzu is a pronghorn who also has energy. Zip is a zebra who lives in Africa with gina.He runs. NIGHT ANIMALS: Wolfe is a noisy wolf who lives in the forest.He howls. Rocco is a raccoon who lives in the forest with Wolfe.He always took the garbage from the garbage can. Bites is a vampire bat who lives in Transylvania.He bites other animals every evening. Wei is a beautiful Chinese ant who lives in China.He sings in style and beautiful.He is also fierce. Wily is a coyote who lives in the desert.He howls very moonlighting. Stripes and Cindy are skunks who lives in the forest with Wolfe and Henry. Blitzen,blaze,and bizzid are sewer rats who lives in the sewers. Moli is a mouse who lives in the woods.She always eats everything. Waly,gary,and max are dholes who lives in India. Shinjuku is a raccoon dog who lives in Japan.He looks different than Rocco. Zishisky is a sable from Russia.He is always good at snow Hiding. Pindle is a panda who lives in China with zoey.He eats bamboo. Striple is a tiger who lives in China with zoey,Wei,and pindle.He always hunts alone. Spike is a porcupine who lives in the woods.He shoots spikes. Fifi is a hedgehog who lives in the woods with spike.She rolls. Arthur is an armadillo who lives in the desert with wily.He also rolls with fifi. Gizzel is a bear who lives in the woods.He always roars loudly. Blake is a panther who lives in the jungle.He is hard finding. Lax is a lynx who lives in the mountains with squeaky. Carrie is a ghost who lives in the cemetery.She is sneaky. Giggles is a hyena who lives in Kenya.He is a silly hyena. Category:Fake Barney VHS and DVD Opening and Closings